jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kodi Lee
Kodi Lee was a blind and autistic singer act from Season 14 of JayGT. He finished the competition in 2nd place. Background Kodi Lee is a 22-year old blind and autistic musical prodigious savant. He is one of only approximately 25 in the world today who possess his extraordinary abilities. Kodi's amazing gift lies within his musical expression, perfect pitch, and passion for all forms of music. Kodi has an audio photographic memory, in which he can recall music he hears after just one listen. An unbelievable gift in itself, but his musical expression and prowess top even that. He has been performing his singing and piano expertise all across the globe for many years. He currently performs locally at a variety of venues including local restaurants, wineries, and music events all around town. Recently he was invited to perform at the prestigious Carnegie Hall in New York City. His musical repertoire ranges from rock to jazz, to R & B, and pop. Plus his mastery of the classics such as Bach, Chopin, Mozart and the list goes on. He literally has a library of songs in his mind that would rival any jukebox. But he doesn’t stop there. He recently has picked up tap dancing and he continues to amaze with his musical expression through dance and vocalization. Kodi’s story, his inspirational determination, and indomitable spirit to overcome all obstacles have been featured in Orange County Register, LA Times, numerous broadcast television features and documentaries. He also shares his gift to help bring awareness to autism and many other charitable organizations. Born with optic nerve hypoplasia, surviving a life-saving surgery at 5 days old, and being diagnosed with autism at an early age has never stopped Kodi from reaching for his dreams. Kodi continues to pursue his musical career and his dream is to be a “rock star” performing for thousands of fans. Any opportunity Kodi has to perform is a good day for him, and the bigger more energetic the audience, the more he loves to shine. https://www.kodileerocks.com/bio Audition Kodi Lee's audition in Episode 1401 consisted of singing Leon Russell's "A Song For You" while playing the piano. JayDK, Luke, Mike, and Cipher all voted "Yes", sending him to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Kodi Lee's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 1410 consisted of singing Phil Collins' "Against All Odds" while playing the piano. JayDK, Luke, guest judge Mikey, Mike, and Cipher all gave him standing ovations. Impressed with his performance, Mikey hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Kodi straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Kodi Lee's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 1411 consisted of singing Simon & Garfunkel's "Bridge over Troubled Water" while playing the piano. JayDK, Luke, and Mike gave him standing ovations. Kodi received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals instead of MacKenzie. Semifinals Kodi Lee's Semifinals performance in Episode 1414 consisted of singing Calum Scott's "You Are the Reason" while playing the piano. JayDK, Luke, guest judges Saf and Smack, and Mike gave him standing ovations. Kodi was revealed to have placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, he received more votes than Eric Chien and Messoudi Brothers, sending him to the Top 10. Top 10 Kodi Lee's Top 10 performance in Episode 1416 consisted of singing Freya Ridings' "Lost Without You" while playing the piano. JayDK, Luke, Mike, and Cipher all gave him standing ovations. Kodi received enough votes to advance to the Finals instead of Light Balance Kids. Category:Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 14 Acts Category:Season 14 Male Singers Category:Season 14 Instrumentalists Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 14 Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 14 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Mikey's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 14 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 14 Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:Season 14 Finalists Category:Shin Lims Category:AGT Winners Category:Grand Finalists Category:Season 14 Grand Finalists Category:2nd Place